When Darkness Falls
by SiMiLeY
Summary: When Riku gets tired of telling Disuke that she loves him she starts to fall for Dark. As soon as she is gone Disuke finds out that he loves her more than Risa but is he too late? Please review!
1. Riku you do still love me right?

SiMiLeY: Please be nice…this is my first fic and I really have no clue as to what im doing …hopefully ur constructive criticism will help my writing.

**When Darkness Falls**

Why is he doing this to me? I don't understand. I mean I…I constantly tell myself that he doesn't mean it…he doesn't mean to hurt me like he does, but I'm starting to believe that maybe…maybe he does. Every time I tell him that I love him, every time I offer myself to him, he…he rejects me. I don't think that I can go through it again. I wont go through it again. He no longer has my heart. No more will I sit and weep for him. No more praying that he will learn to love me. I'm through with it! He has no idea what he has lost. I will no longer put myself through the hurt of loving him knowing that he doesn't return the feeling. But how? How can I stop loving him? I…I don't think I can do it. Every time he looks at me I loose it. Every time I hear his voice I melt. Being around him constantly, smelling his cologne, seeing his beautiful eyes doesn't make it any easier. I know he will never feel for me what he feels for her. I want him to…oh I want him t,. But he won't, and every time I see him I wonder…is he smiling at her or me. When he takes me out, is he thinking about her? Does he do all the things he does just because…I look like her? Does that have something to do with it? Why won't he just love me? You know, I think that I like that he can't have her. I think that I like that he can't get what he wants most. It makes me feel better, knowing that he is going through the exact same pain that I am going through. Make him feel as bad as I do. Let her torment him like he does me. Let it…

"Riku!"

"Wah?"

"Riku are you okay? You kindda just spaced out there for a second." Diasuke said his whispers riddled with concern. He was turned around leaning on her desk, his hands supporting his head. She just nodded at him and looked out the classroom window. Daydreaming in class was becoming a habit for her. Now days she always found herself deep in thought usually about Diasuke. "Riku…you sure that you're ok? I mean you've been acting this way for a long time now. Are you made at me or something" Riku just closed her eyes in silence at the sound of those words.

Hmm he seems generally concerned about me. I wonder why. I've been daydreaming like this for quite some time now, more than a week for sure. Why as he all of a sudden noticed?

"You are mad at me aren't you." Diasuke said after he realized that he was not going to get a better answer than the silent reply he was receiving. "Riku…I honestly have to say that I don't know why you are mad at me, but what ever the reason I'm sorry…okay?"

"No Diasuke, it's not okay." Diasuke looked at her with confusion. Clearly he wasn't use to getting that kind of response from Riku. Usually when he apologized or turned on his sweet innocent charm, he could get her to forgive him for anything. So when heard her say that his apology was not acceptable he was startled, taken back, surprised, shocked. The look on his face gave it away clear as day. He looked at her for a long moment. Then slowly turned around and began to think about what the cause of this sudden change was. Once Riku saw the dazed look on Diasuke's face, she smiled.

_I…What the hell was that? Riku must really be mad at me. God what did I do? I must have really pissed her off to get that cold look from her. _Diasuke turned around again still looking disoriented. "Riku…can I walk you home?"

"I don't think that would be such a great idea Diasuke." Riku said coolly. Diasuke's look of disorientation turned into a look of horror. Diasuke turned back around.

_Now she turns down my offers to walk her home?! What the hell is going on? _ He stayed

facing forward for a while before he turned back to her.

"Yes Diasuke." Riku whispered.

"Please let me walk you home Riku…" he pleaded.

"…Why?"

"Just because….I want to."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Why don't you want to? What did I do?" Diasuke's voice now getting louder out of frustration.

"Shhh! Not so loud Diasuke!" Riku hissed.

"Well then tell me what the hell I did!" he hissed back at her. No answer was heard from Riku and that angered Daisuke. "Just let me walk you home please Riku I have to talk to you about something…its really important."

"Fine." Diasuke nodded and turned back around in his seat. Riku shook her head.

Why couldn't I just say no? I was doing so well. Damn now I have to walk home with him. I know its going to be hard keeping myself from going back to him…but I wont! I cant.

School let out and Diasuke was waiting for Riku outside of the school. He looked worried. He looked around franticly for her. He wondered if she was actually going to come. Soon enough she walked out the building and walked over behind him. He was facing the gate ready to walk home alone. She got close to him, his sent was intoxicating. She whispered gently in his ear " I'm ready to go when you are."

Diasuke jumped. He turned around startled by Riku's behavior. Riku laughed. Diasuke smiled. "Lets go then." He said as the walked away from the school.

The first few minutes of their walk was silent. Both Riku and Diasuke thinking. Diasuke constantly looking of to his left at her, growing nervous with every glance. He started sweating. Riku looked back at him. "What's wrong with you Diasuke?" she asked with a laugh.

"Riku…there is something I have to tell you."

"Yeah…that's what you say."

"It's kind of hard to say it…especially to you."

"Just tell me Diasuke."

"I…ummm.." he cleared his throat, "I…l-love you Riku." Riku stopped dead in her tracks.

"What…did you say?"

"I said….I love you Riku…Every time you told me that you loved me I grew more confused. I thought I loved Risa, but for some reason hearing you say that you loved me made me so happy. I realized that I loved you too. But like I said you have been acting really weird lately, and I haven't been able to tell you until now." Riku just looked at him startled. Staring at him she breathed in slowly. "Riku… you do still love me right?"


	2. Dark's Help

"Riku?" Diasuke was beginning to look hurt. He was standing still focused on her, waiting for an answer.

_Oh God. What do I say? I want to tell him that I love him…and I want to be with him. I cant tell him that. I don't want to…but I have to lie. No im going to tell him the truth. Diasuke I love you. I love you. I want to be with you forever! _

"No."

"No?" Diasuke repeated stunned by the answer. He stared at her with sadness growing in his eyes. He didn't want to hear that answer. He wasn't expecting that. He was unprepared. Now that she's said it he was hurting. Sorrow growing deep in his heart. Convincing himself that she made in error, that she did not mean to say no, he grew false hope.

"Yes Diasuke…no." Riku said softly. They stood in the middle of the street in silence. Staring at each other. Both pained by what was being said. Diasuke could do nothing but breath. Tears welled up in Riku's eyes, and she tried desperately to keep them from falling.

Whoa This pain in my chest…it…it hurts like hell. I cant believe it…she…she said no. She doesn't love me anymore. What am I going to do now? I don't think that I could live without her. Jesus…this hurts.

Diasuke looked down at the ground and forced out words. "Well…I'll never stop loving you Riku. I'll wait until you return my feelings, until you love me like you did …and if that means I have to wait forever…then damn it… I'll wait forever." He whispered to her. All of Riku's efforts to hold her tears back were in vain because after he said those words to her they rolled down her cheeks, and wouldn't stop falling. Diasuke began to walk. "Come on, lets go its getting late." Riku nodded and followed behind.

When the two of them reached the gate to Riku's house they stopped. Diasuke forced on a smile. "See you later Riku." He said and walked away. Riku opened the gate and walked to the door of her house. She wiped away her tears and opened the door. She passed Risa and slammed the door shut to her room.

She doesn't love me anymore Dark. I've waited too long to tell her, and now she doesn't love me.

_: Well if she meant that she didn't love you anymore, then why was she crying?: _

_I don't know. _

_:Look Diasuke don't worry about. I know it hurts now, but it wont be like that for ever:_

_Yeah. Come on lets go we got…..work to do. _

When Riku finished taking her shower and went down stairs, Risa was watching TV. She went and sat next to her. "What you watching?" she asked.

"The news."

"Since when do you watch the news?"

"Since they're talking about Dark."

"

Honestly Risa I don't know why you like that guy. He's a creepy pervert."

"Riku…im going to sneak out to the museum today. Dark's gonna be there. I don't want to go alone. Will you come with me?" Risa said blankly. She knew the chances of her sister saying yes were one in a million so she didn't get her hopes up.

"Yeah, I'll come."

"That's okay Riku ill ju-…what?"

"I'll go with you."

"Oh…alright."

_Wow Riku wants to sneak out with me to see Dark? I wonder why. Doesn't matter I just want to see my beloved dark! _

"….to go cause it's getting late? Risa?"

"What?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Nope."

"I said we should get ready to go because it's getting late."

"Oh! Yeah we should leave now Dark said he would be there and nine and its nine thirty." Risa said as she got up and put her coat and sweater on. Riku got up to and followed Risa to the door. "Aren't you going to get a jacket or something?" Risa asked Riku. Riku shook her head and walked out the door into the wind. "Riku! It's very windy outside and all you have on is a short sleeve shi-"

"What are you my mother?" Riku yelled at her sister. "Are you coming or not?" Risa shut the door and followed Riku down the street.

:_DARK! SLOW DOWN!: _Diasuke screamed from deep within Dark's mind. Now that Dark was in control of the body he was leaping off buildings carelessly, ignoring his host's screams for him to slow down. "Diasuke quit being such I wimp I know that you love the thrill of stealing just as much as I do. The only part I have to say I would hate is having to see that creepy bastard."

: Don't call him that!:

"Honestly I don't know why you like that kid."

: Mind you own business!:

"What you do with OUR body IS my business, but we'll talk about that later we're here." Dark said with a smile as he landed in a near by tree. "Now let's see what dear old Satoshi has in store for us." Dark scanned the area around the museum for and exit with no guards. "Ah-ha! I see a balcony that Satoshi failed to protect! Tsk Tsk Tsk…I think he's beginning to slack off Diasuke….Anyway enough of this, we have work to do. WIZ!" Dark shouted as he jumped out of the trees. Wiz caught him and flew over to the balcony where he dropped him off. "Look Diasuke I think it's best if you just go to sleep for a while. You're causing to many distractions and I must concentrate because you never know what kind of tricks that creepy bastard has up his sleeve." Dark said as he slowly waked down the staircase into the museum.

:Alright:

"Good. Now all I have to do is find what I came here for…"

"Riku it's dark in here…I don't think we should have come this way."

"Jeez, would you stop whining! If we didn't climb in the window how else were we going to get in?"

"I don't know?"

"That's right Risa, you don't know. Now come on we have to get into the exhibit where that creep is planning on taking the mask. I think it's through here." Riku whispered to her sister as she led them into a room. As they tiptoed into the room, Riku and Risa failed to see the floor lasers in the doorway. Riku stepped over them by luck, but Risa was not so fortunate. She tripped the laser and metal bars slammed down and locked into place, separating the two sisters. Riku, who was in the exhibit, turned around quickly to see what her sister had done. Risa screamed as the alarms sounded and tried to lift the bars.

"Risa, just run home!" Riku shouted at her sister. "Hurry up! I'll find a way out of here!" Risa reluctantly backed away and ran. Riku turned around to find Dark shaking his head at her.

"You know, braking in and entering is against the law." He said with a smirk. "How will you get out of this one?" He said as he walked over to the mask and took it out of its showcase.

"Can you help me get out of here?"

"I could."

"Well come on let's go."

"I said I could, I didn't say I would."

"Well will you?" Riku said pleading. She turned around quickly as she heard the sound of guards running down the hallways. "Please…"

"I guess I could be a Good Samaritan today." He said as he walked over to her and handed her the mask. "Put it on." He said with a smile. She looked at the mask then back at him.

"No way! I'm not putting that on!"

"Well suit yourself. Just so you know as soon as I get threw that window, there will be cameras everywhere. So if you want your picture in tomorrows newspap-"

"Alright!" Riku said as she snatched the mask and put it on. "Hurry up lets go!"

"Okay, I'm going." He said as he picked her up.

"What are you doing!" She screamed as she struggled to get free of his grasp.

"I'm trying to help you get out of here!" He screamed at her.

"Why are you picking me up then!"

"Because we're going to fly out."

"Fly!"

"Yes fly. How else did you think we were going to get out of here?" He said with a laugh. "Now, stop wriggling!" Riku stopped moving. "Thank you. WIZ!" He shouted. The black wings flew down and picked them up. Riku held her breath, squeezed her eyes shut and stayed perfectly still. Wiz carried them out of the window and into the sky. They flew through the sky in silence. Then suddenly Riku heard feet touch down and she opened her eyes. "Well, there you go." Dark said as he put her down.

"Where are we?"

"We're down the street from your house."

"Oh. Well I guess I should be going now." Riku said as she began to walk away. Dark reached forward and grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her towards him. "What the hell are you doing! I knew you where a pervert!" She screamed while she tried to get free.

"Relax!" Dark screamed at her. He let go over her and took the mask off her face. She started to blush.

"Oh."

"You know someone as beautiful as you really shouldn't be so mean." Riku blushed even harder because now his face was so close to hers. She started to see realize how good looking he was. Dark smiled, "You look even cuter when you blush Riku." He leaned closer to her and gently kissed her. To Riku's surprise she didn't try to fight him. She just stood there receiving his kiss. When he leaned back wings flapped and he flew away.

"Thanks." She said. She turned around to walk back home when she saw her sister standing in the street with tears in her eyes. Riku stopped dead in her tracks. "Risa…I-"

"I hate you Riku!" she screamed down the street as she ran away.


	3. The Pictures

sMiLeY: it seems that i write myself into corners lol. Its going to be really hard to get out of this one. Thanx for all the nice things u say about my story :) the more there are the more i want to write some more of the story. Oh and if some of the words are mashed together, its not my fault. They were not like that when i uploaded them. But i hope u like this chapter!

**

* * *

The Pictures**

As Diasuke flew threw the dark night sky, the cold night air blew his hair around his face frivolously. He was silent, in deep thought. The sky was bright from the full moons light. Diasuke was confused. He wondered why Dark had transformed back into him.

_Why would he transform back into me? Maybe he was tired, but I don't think so, he seemed pretty energetic when he first transformed. Man! I knew I shouldn't have gone to sleep._

Finally he reached his house. Feeling felling relived he touched down and opened the door. He walked in to find his mother, father, and grandfather all laying down on the couch watching TV. They didn't even turn their heads to see who was walking into their house.

"Diasuke, did you get the mask?" His mother asked without even glancing his way. Diasuke put the black bag on the kitchen counter.

"Yes."

"Good job." His grandfather praised in the same dead tone.

"What are you doing?" Diasuke asked as he walked closer to the couch.

"Shhh!" His dad sounded as he turned around quickly and put his index finger on his mouth. He shot Diasuke a look and turned back to the TV. Diasuke was taken back by his father's display of energy.

"We're watch-," his mother began but stopped when his father gave her a look of disgust. "We're watching a great move," she whispered to him. "You wanna watch?" "No, I think ill just go to bed. I'm really tired." He whispered back to her.

"Ok, suit yourself, but your missing out on a great movie!"

"Night Mom."

"Night Diasuke." With those words he walked up the stairs.

He opened the door to his room and collapsed on his bed. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. The thoughts were racing around in his mind, and every time he was about to go to sleep a new question would arrive in his mind. After all the thinking he looked at the clock to find that it was 2 AM. He had school tomorrow. He closed his eyes. "I better go to sleep." He said softly as he drifted off into the dream world.

The next day at school, Diasuke found himself nodding off in class. He was exhausted from the night before. To make things worse, it was raining outside, and it was very warm in the classroom. He laid his head down on the desk and looked out the window, but instead he found himself looking upon Riku, staring at her with her beautiful hand on her beautiful cheek. Then he noticed that she was staring at her sister who was sitting to the left of her. Just then he noticed that usually up beat, happy, cheerful Risa was quiet. She wasn't talking to her friends about Dark as she normally did. She sat at her desk and stared out the window onto the street. Both sisters were out somewhere thinking about something else, just like he had been doing.

_They look so sad. I hate to see Riku so sad. I think I should go ask her what's the matter. But…then she might get angry at me. I'm the one that should be angry at her. She just broke my heart. I should never want to speak to her ever again…_

"…But I love her.." Diasuke said out loud. The teacher turned around from the black board and looked at him.

"Is there something you want to share with us Diasuke?" She asked him with anger. Diasuke blushed and shook his head. "Well then, please keep your mouth shut while I am teaching the class!" Diasuke nodded his now red face as she turned back to the board to continue her lesson. Diasuke just turned back to look at Riku and Rissa, who, despite the interruption, did not seem to come out of their trance, and he wondered what had them so upset for the rest of the day.

The bell rang, and students picked up their things and walked out of the room. Diasuke was gathering his things when Satoshi came up to him.

"So, I take it that you're really upset with Dark. Does this mean you wont be stealing anything tonight."

"Why would I be mad with Dark?"

"Because of what he did to…Miss. Harada."

"Which one?"

"Riku Harada."

"What did he do to her?" Diauke's eyes brows furrowed. What was this Satoshi was talking about? What had Dark done to upset Riku? Is that why she was so quiet today? The questions raced around in his mind and his confusion showed on his face.

"He…kissed her. He kissed her in the street…and Risa saw them. Needless to say, she was highly upset." Diasuke froze.

_He kissed her? She let…him kiss her? No way. Riku hates Dark. There's no way in hell that she would let him touch her, let alone kiss her. B-but what if Satoshi is right. What if they were kissing. On the same day that I had professed my love to her. The same day she broke my heart. I don't believe this…I cant believe this….he's wrong._

"You must be mistaken. Th-" Before he could finish he was handed a brown paper envelope. Satoshi turned around to walk away. "What is this?"

"Just look at it." He turned his head and said as he left. Diasuke looked at the envelope and turned the it over and opened it. He put his hand in and pulled out some pictures. Picturesof Dark with a girl, a mask on her face, in his arms. Pictures of her without the mask.

_Riku…_

Pictures of them talking. Pictures of them really close,and pictures of them sharing a kiss. Diasuke fell back into his chair. He was experiencing that pain in his chest once again. He put his hand on his chest. He dropped the pictures on the ground, picked up his things and left the classroom. He passed Risa in the hallway. He said nothing to her, as if she was invisible. He kept walking. Risa turned her head, she was expecting him to say something but he didn't.She did'nt really care, she wouldnt want to talk to him anyway. She turned back around andcontinued to walk to the classroom. She walkedinand back to her desk. She bent down and picked up her coat and was about to leave when she saw something on the floor. She walked over to the desk, and picked up the pictures. Flipping threw them one by one she felt tears well up in her eyes. When she saw the last one she closed her eyes tightly. An incredible feeling of sadness rushed threw her body. She ripped the pictures up into pieces, then threw them away as sheran out of the classroom.

Riku walked home slowly. She hoped that she would find Risa and they could talk about what happened last night, but she had no such luck. She was walking home alone in the rain. All the while thinking about kissing Dark. She couldn't seem to think about anyone else. Even thinking about Risa was hard to do. Her mind was only focused on one thing…Dark.

_What the hell was I thinking when I did that? How could I do that. To make matters worse…Risa saw. I wonder if she saw the whole thing. She will never talk to me again, and I don't blame her. I'm pissed off at myself too. But…it was so wonderful. I cant stop thinking about him…I wonder when ill get to see him again. I was so sad that day, and in one brief moment…everything was ok. But only for a moment._

Diasuke was waling passed Riku. He was also thinking. He didn't even notice that it was her. Riku looked up and saw him walking past her. She felt her heart sink. She kissed Dark, and if Diasuke ever knew she would lose two people she cared about. "Diasuke! Wait up!" She said as she ran up to him. Diasuke turned around. This was the last thing that he needed right now. He stopped walking. She walked up to him and offered to share her umbrella, but he shook his head. "What do you want." He said firmly. His words scared Riku. He sounded pretty upset.

"I…just wanted to walk with you." Diasuke looked hard in her eyes. He frowned.

"I want to be alone right now." Riku was startled. She realized that he must have been very upset, because he never turns down a chance to be with her.

"Are you ok Diasuke?"

"No. I'm not okay." He said, his voice now raising. "Look Riku…I cant be around you right now. I cant even look at you…so please…just leave me alone." He said as he walked off. Riku stood in the rain baffled.

As Diasuke neared his house he felt bad about what he said and how he said it to Riku, but he felt like she deserved it. He realized that the kiss Dark gave Riku caused him to transform into Diasuke. Daisuke had flew away before Riku could realize what happened. Diasuke was furious with Dark, and refused to have in conversation with his other self. He felt betrayed, and hurt. The very person he trusted to tell his problem about Riku to, turned around and stabbed him in the back.

"How…How could you do that to me?" He finally said. Dark did not answer. "Answer me Dark!" Diasuke now screamed.

_:I have done nothing wrong.: _He said after a prolonged silence.

"Yo-You have done…nothing wrong?" Diasuke repeated. "You honestly think…that you have done absolutely nothing to me?" Diasuke's voice was now shaking in anger.

_:I have done nothing!:_ Dark screamed back.

"How about ripping my heart! You've done that! I cant belie-"

_:Have you forgotten Diasuke,:_ Dark cut him off before he could finish his statement, _:that we are adversaries?:_ Diasuke did not answer his question. _:I am fighting for her heart as well! Did you forget that this is a competition?:_

" How dare you speak of Riku as if she were some kind of prize!"

_:But she is.:_ Dark was now calm again. _:If I win her heart, I will have her and this body. I am not here to be your friend Diauske, though I have grown to become that. I will not pass up an opportunity to make her mine just because it will hurt your feelings.:_ Dark's words made Diasuke think. Everything he was saying was true. If Riku did love Dark and not him, he would lose his body.

"Fine Dark…but you will never win her. I will be the one with her and this body, and you will be left with nothing."

_:Well see about that Diasuke.:_ Diasuke smiled.

"Yeah…you'll see."


	4. Risa's Rescue

SMiLeY: this is not such a good chapter. I just had to get out of the corner so I could continue with the story, and it took me down this road. Any way. Read it none the less. Risa walked home alone in the rain. She wasn't wearing a jacket, she didn't have an umbrella, and she didn't care that she was soaked in rain. Her hair dripping off her face, rain drops pouring down her clothes. She walked slowly along the street. Thunder roared around her, and she didn't seem to mind at all, she continued walking as slow as ever. As the lightning struck above her, the rain came down harder. It felt like cold pin pricks on her skin. She walking in a daze, she'd been doing that a lot lately. As she walked, a black car drove by her and came to a slow stop in front of her. Risa paid it no mind and continued her journey home. The back door to the car opened, and Satoshi emerged from within. He stepped out of the car and closed the door behind him. Rain was now pouring down his hair and down his body.

"Want a ride?" He asked her as she stopped on the right side of him. She turned her head to the left and looked at him. He turned to the right to look at her.

"No thank you." She said in a low tone as she looked down. "I'm ok."

"You must not be ok if your walking home alone in this rain."

"Good exercise."

"Good exercise?" He said with a frown. She nodded at him.

"I should be going now." She said and she bowed to him, and continued walking down the street. Satoshi watched her, then opened the black car door and got back into the car. Risa was getting cold now. She was shivering and her lips where blue. She sat on a bench in front of a park. It was dark now, and she was no where near home.

Its cold. I'm wet and tired. I should go home. I don't want to go home. Why don't I want to go home? Because….SHE will be there. I hate her. I hope she burns in hell. But she's my sister. No…she's not my sister anymore. No sister would ever do that….steal their siblings love. How could she do that to me? I hate her. Thinking about this makes me sick. I….feel dizzy. Maybe I should lay down for a moment. Yeah, that's what I'll do…I'll just lay down for a minute.

Risa put her feet on the rest of the bench and her head on her arm. She closed her eyes and passed out on the bench in front of the park, at night, in the pouring rain, all alone.

Diasuke put on his black shirt on in the mirror. He starred at himself for a moment, then grabbed the black backpack and left his room. He went down stairs to find his mother and grandfather in the kitchen drinking tea. His mother looked up at him and smiled. "Are you ready to go?" She said happily. Diasuke simply nodded at her. The statue he was going to steal tonight was going to be in the museum behind the park. He put his backpack on and headed for the door. "Diasuke." Diasuke turned to look at his mother. She was no longer smiling. "Be careful ok. The weather is pretty bad tonight, and it's going to be easy to make mistakes."

"We'll be ok." He said as he walked out the door.

Wiz came and picked him up, and they went soaring through the air. Diasuke changed into Dark halfway there. Dark's long violet hair was sticking to his face. The wind was cold and stung on his face. As he neared the museum wiz slowed down. Wiz guided him into a window of the museum and dark gracefully touched down. He silently walked through the halls of the museum to the room he was looking for. It wasn't guarded by any men, for they had been called to the front of the museum, where wiz was causing a distraction, while in Dark's shape.

Dark approached the short white roman shaped column in the middle of the room. For on the stand, was the treasure he sought. He walked ever so carefully being sure to avoid the lasers, that were strategically placed all over the room. After three minutes of avoiding the traps, he was finally standing in front of the art he desired. He smiled and gently picked up the small statue. He quickly placed a heavy rock Emiko had given him earlier on the pressure button. He was successful, since no alarms had been triggered. He took the bag off his back and placed the statue in side of it carefully. He slowly put it on his back and turned around to find Krad standing in front of him. "So nice of you to come." Dark said with a smile. "Although…." Dark looked at the watch on his wrist, "you're a little late." Krad didn't look amused at all, he just simply pulled out a white feather and pointed it at Dark. The white angel closed his eyes, and blue light quickly formed around the tip of the feather. Krad's eyes shot open, and the energy he had been gathering shot out at Dark. Dark slide to the side, and just barely dodged the quickly moving energy that was shot at him. Krad didn't waste time, and he quickly summoned more energy to shoot at Dark. Again, the energy barely missed, and instead hit the walls, causing big craters to form in them. Dark, seeing he wasn't going to be able to escape without a fight, pulled out his own black feather. He held it with his index and middle fingers between his eyes. Chanting silent words he pointed it at Krad and purple shot from it. Krad jumped over it with ease. Dark saw his opportunity, and closed in on Krad to delivered a strong blow to his stomach. Krad winced and delivered a blow to Darks face. They both backed away from each other. Dark touched the blood that was now dripping of his face. He looked at his fingers and smiled. Krad raised his feather once again. Dark did the same. Both chanting silent incantations. Then blue shot from krad's feather. In response purple from Darks. The energy hit each other head on. The power was combining and growing, and neither Dark nor Krad could control it any longer. In a blinding white light, it exploded.

Diasuke and Satoshi lay on the floor across the room from each other unconscious. Daisuke got up slowly. He put his hand on his throbbing forehead. The room looked as if it was in a fight. Huge gapping holes all around it. Hearing the guards coming to the source of loud noise, Diasuke called wiz and flew out of the window. Satoshi rose from the floor and shook his head. The police arrived to find their commander in torn and tattered clothes.

Diasuke was walking around the park. It was still raining. His red hair was dripping. His torn clothes were now wet, He had cuts that leaked blood from his body, bruises that were as purple as Darks amethyst eyes, and the bag with the statue seemed to be getting heavier. He was spent, and limped around the street.

As he was walking, henoticed someone laying on a bench. As he neared he noticed that they were wearing his school uniform. He stopped and walked closer to the bench. To his horror he found Risa. He rushed to her side and lifted up her head.  
"Risa! Risa!" He screamed, but she didn't reply. Diasuke started to panic. He picked her up and called for wiz. The black wings swooped down and picked them up. Diasuke flew through the air with Risa in his arms. She was shivering, and she looked very pail, ghostly. He held her close, hopping that his body heat would warm her a bit. When their skin touched, Diasuke felt chills run down his spine. He looked down at her, fear on his face.  
"Hang on Risa…" He whispered into the night as he flew to the hospital. Risa moaned and opened her eyes to see Diasuke above her. She blinked and saw black wings, then she fainted again. Wiz touched down a few blocks away from the hospital. Diasuke figured a boy flying into the hospital would cause suspicion. The fact that he was wearing torn clothes was bad enough. Risa need to see a doctor, and fast. He could feel her fading in his arms. Diasuke ran with Risa in his arms to the hospital. He was tired from Dark's fight with Krad, but he ran like he had all the energy in the world to burn.

He burst through the double doors into the hospital screaming for help. Doctors and nurses immediately came to his aid. They took Risa out of his hands and put her on a bed, and started to work. Diasuke watched silently. Dripping wet, bleeding, and tired he slowly backed away from them. He walked out the doors and down the street back to wiz. He prayed he delivered her in time. Even though he loved Riku, he could help but notice how beautiful she was when she was in his arms.

"Come on wiz….lets go home." He said as the black wings took him into the air and flew away.

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author AlertAdd Story to C2 Archive 1. Riku you do still love me right?2. Dark's Help3. The Pictures4. Riku's Rescue 


End file.
